Butterfly Kisses
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: How Vegeta Really feels when it comes to his little girl.........


I heard this song on the radio and the idea for this just popped into my head and I thought it would be a nice change to have a regular DBZ fanfic for once! DBZ isn't mine and neither is the song! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

song

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

separates memories

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Butterfly Kisses

Vegeta sat, reveling in his memories of a certain blue-haired girl. Specifically his daughter, Bra. He smirked, although no one could have guessed the reason why.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Vegeta smiled inwardly as a six-year-old Bra sat on her knees and prayed to Kami. She got up and looked at him.

"Daddy? Could you tuck me in?" she asked with pleading eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There's two things I know for sure.

She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,

She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He smirked and walked in. Bra jumped into bed and smiled as he knelt by her. Vegeta began to remember the rest of the day.

*FLASHBACK*

Bra squealed in delight as they reached the stables. The car stopped and Bra jummped out and ran to the stable man. Vegeta began grumbling something about wanting to spar. The truth was, inwardly, he was overjoyed to see his daughter so happy. He almost grinned at the way his little koneko jumped for joy as she found a tan pony to ride. Almost. She waved over to him, motioning for him to come over. He pretended to be a little upset and walked over to her. She was already on the pony.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Daddy, could you walk beside the pony with me? It's my first ride and I don't wanna fall off," she said with puppy dog eyes. Vegeta melted on the inside and nodded. Bra squealed in delight.

*FLASHBACK*

He tucked her in and Bra gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta was surprised but didn't let it show. He watched as Bra fell asleep and then left her in her dream world and in his thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta smirked at the memory of an ten-year-old Bra trying to bake a cake to make him feel better after yet another defeat by Kakkorott even if it was just a spar. He remembered how the cake was a little burnt and how it was a little discolored from lack of a few ingredients. He had looked at it strangely for a moment and then looked at her. Bra had been as red as a tomato.

"I know the cake looks funny but really tried!" she had said with almost fearful eyes. Vegeta actually smiled at her efforts.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Vegeta felt like crying. But, as usual, he didn't show it. His little koneko was growing up. He couldn't believe how much she now looked like Bulma. She could have been Bulma's twin if you put them side by side. He smirked as she blew out the sixteen candles on the cake. Bra smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sweet sixteen today.

She's looking like her momma a little more every day.

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta was surprised at how much make-up she had gotten but that wasn't all. Bulma had taken Bra to the salon and now she was all done up to impress all guys. And from the looks she was getting from Goten, she had succeeded.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,

I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Vegeta's heart soared when he saw her in her Prom Dress. She had little white lilies and daisies in her blue hair and had a blue and white dress that hugged her upper body and flared at the waist. And Goten seemed to have a similar reaction. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes were as big as dinner plates.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All the precise time.

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta snapped to the present as he walked Bra to the wedding alter. She was very happy, he could tell. And, for the first time in a long time, Vegeta let himself show emotion. He smiled at his daughter and she smiled back as she looked at her groom, Son Goten. A tear slid down his cheek as she said the two words that made him one of the world's proudest fathers:

"I do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Then she leaned over... and gave me...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the reception, everyone gave a speech about how they hoped the marriage would last. When it was Vegeta's turn, he took the microphone and stood. His expression was his usual scowl. For a moment. then, his face softened so fast, everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes.

"I know that I have never really, truly shown emotion around here. I also know I have never really appeared to care about my children, my wife, or even Kakkorott. But, I want to say one thing today: I am damn proud to have my daughter marry the son of Kakkorott, my rival and, whether I want to believe it or not, my friend," he said as he sat down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.

I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.

I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of the guests sat in their seats slack-jawed, except for Bra, who jumped from her seat and ran to Vegeta and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she whispered to him and Vegeta's heart soared and he smiled.

"Your welcome, Koneko," he whispered back and she hugged him even tighter. This is what got him wondering: with all he had done wrong, had he done something right to deserve a hug every morning and Butterfly Kisses from his daughter every night?

I am crying as I write the end of this! I also feel as if my heart is gonna break, you know what I mean? I hope you like this story/song fic! I loved writing it! See ya peeps!

Lacrea


End file.
